Ellos fueron, son y serán
by affy bp
Summary: Porque ellos son la nueva generacion y quieren que los conozcas. Drabbles totalmente independientes. Capitulo 4: Rose Weasley.
1. James

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto es mio. los maravillosos personajes pertenecen a otra persona que obviamente no soy yo.

Drabbles independientes sobre cada uno de los chicos de la nueva generación. Arrancamos con el primogenito de los Potter, James:

* * *

**James Potter.**

¿Qué tenia de malo ser James Potter? Ah sí, claro… el apellido.

No es que le molestara ser un Potter ¡Al contrario! Estaba orgulloso. Su padre era un héroe, al igual que su madre claro, y toda su familia, y eso lo hacía muy feliz., pero…

¿Era necesario que toda la gente lo mirara como el hijo de Harry y Ginny? ¿Era inevitable que Hogwarts entero esperara cosas grandiosas de el? Era agotador tener que vivir bajo la sombra del gran Harry Potter.

Ni Albus, ni Lily, ni ninguno lo sentía _como el_. Porque era el primogénito, el que debía ser seleccionado para Gryffindor, el que tenía que ser un gran hechicero, el que sería el buscador del equipo de Quidditch, el que los profesores esperaban con ansias…

Para el chico de cabello negro y ojos almendrados era sencillo sonreir enfrente de todos, lucir apuesto y espectacular como solo el podia, y verse como el chico mas afortunado del planeta Tierra, cuando en realidad por dentro tenia ese constante temor a fracasar.

Era duro, claro que lo era, las expectativas para el eran grandes, y no quería defraudarlas. Todos se querían sentir orgullosos..

Pero James se estaba cansando de ello…

* * *

Bien, fue corto y un poco simple pero es que asi justo me lo imagino, como un chico feliz ante todos pero con una gran presion interna por no poder ser igual de heroico y exitoso que su padre y abuelo. En fin, si les gusto dejen un review, y si ni, pues tambien, tal vez me puedan decir que hice mal :)

un besoo! chau..


	2. Albus

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto es mio. los maravillosos personajes pertenecen a otra persona que obviamente no soy yo.

Drabbles independientes sobre cada uno de los chicos de la nueva generación. Esta vez el hijo mediano de Harry y Ginny, Albus:

* * *

**Albus Potter**.

Albus quería sonreír, de veras que lo quería.

Ser el primer Potter-Weasley en Slytherin era algo que no le molestaba, al contrario, le gustaba la idea. Sobresalir un poco de todo ese batallón de primos que tenia lo hacia feliz, pero habia un problema…

Su padre había asegurado que no importaría que el chico fuera seleccionado para la casa de las serpientes pero Albus no estaba del todo seguro que eso fuera verdad…

Se sentía ligeramente intimidado de que sus padres y tíos decidieran desheredarlo de golpe, en especial el tío Ron. James se mofaba de el cada que lo veía, Rose lo veía con unos ojos extraños, como de lastima. El no entiende porque, no ve estar en Slytherin como un motivo de risa, o lastima, es la casa de los astutos, de los que aspiran a llegar a grandes cosas, tal y como el.

Además, no todos los de Slytherin eran tan malos como su familia pensaba. Algunos eran realmente amables. Incluso Scorpious Malfoy, el mismo que Harry y Ron miraban con malos ojos, había sido muy cortes con el, claro que esto no se lo diría a sus padres, pues no tendrían una reacción muy alentadora seguramente…

Pero bueno, tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentarlos, a ambos, y también a sus tíos, y aunque estos lo miraran como _el bicho raro de la familia_, este no se arrepentiría de estar en Slytherin…

Era su casa, y estaba orgulloso.

* * *

Bien, tambien fue un poco corto pero pues no se me gusta la idea de meter al pequeño Al en Slytherin y que el este bastante feliz con esto. En fin, si les gusto dejen un review, y si no, pues tambien, tal vez me puedan decir que hice mal :)

un besoo! chau..


	3. Lily

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto es mio. los maravillosos personajes pertenecen a otra persona que obviamente no soy yo.

Drabbles independientes sobre cada uno de los chicos de la nueva generación. Finalizamos con los Potter con Lily Luna, una de mis favoritas =)

* * *

**Lily Luna.**

Porque Lily era feliz siendo quien era.

Lily era feliz cuando su padre le enseñaba a volar en escoba y le decía que algún dia ella seria una grandiosa jugadora de Quidditch, tal como su madre y el.

Era feliz cuando su mama la abrazaba y le cantaba canciones que la ayudaban a conciliar el sueño tras un cansado dia de juegos. También le gustaba que tia Hermione le leyera cuentos o que tio Ron le contara historias de cuando sus papas eran chicos, como ella.

Era feliz cuando Nana Molly la abrazaba contra si con fuerza , le horneaba miles de galletas y pastelillos, y siempre secretamente le daba uno mas que a sus hermanos. Y cuando el abuelo Arthur le apretaba las mejillas y le decía que era idéntica a Ginny de pequeña.

Cuando su madrina Luna le hacia lindas trencitas con su cabello rojizo y le contaba asombrosas historias sobre criaturas increíbles y mágicas. Cuando sus primos postizos Lorcan y Lysander le enseñaban juegos divertidos y originales que ninguno de sus hermanos ni primos conocían.

Le gustaba que James y Albus jugaran con ella, que Hugo fuera su mejor amigo y que Dominique la ayudara a verse linda siempre con esos lazos rosas que le ponía en el pelo.

Que Teddy y Victoire la llevaran de paseo a Hogsmade y le compraran muchos dulces, que la palabra _madurez_ aun no fuera una preocupación para ella…

Pues a los seis años Lily sabía como ser la favorita…

Y eso la hacia muy feliz.

* * *

No hay forma de que me imagine a otra Lily que no sea a la tierna edad de seis y siendo una total princesita mimada por toda su familia, asi, tan linda y dulce que me da una ternura terrible solo de pensarlaaaaa!^^

un bessoo chaaooo!


	4. Rose

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto es mio. los maravillosos personajes pertenecen a otra persona que obviamente no soy yo.

Drabbles independientes sobre cada uno de los chicos de la nueva generación. Hoy, la primogenita de Ron y Hermione: Rose.

* * *

**Rose Molly Weasley.**

¿Era normal tener ganas de pelear? Rose no conocía la respuesta, pero ella vaya que las tenia.

Y no tenía ganas de pelear con cualquier persona, quería discutir con _el. _Con el único capaz de hacer que se le encendieran las mejillas de ira y de vergüenza al mismo tiempo, que el corazón le latiera por la indignación y también por su cercanía, era el único que la ponía a temblar de coraje y de nervios a la vez.

Así que cuando lo vio en los pasillos de Hogwarts por primera vez en el año no dudo en acercarse a el, apostaba su vida a que Malfoy no podría resistir la tentación de lanzarle aunque sea un insulto al verla pasar a su lado.

-¡Hey tu! ¡Cabeza de jitomate!

Y _Bingo_.

-¿Malfoy eres tu? Lo siento es que tu enorme ego ocupa todo el pasillo y me es difícil verte-respondió Rose con cierta arrogacia, propia que Scorpious despertaba en ella

-No creo que sea más grande que tu Weasley. ¿Has subido de peso?

-Al menos algo en mi sube, no como tus notas que siguen siendo deplorables según he escuchado..

Y Rose en su interior se sentía plena y feliz. Si no podía acercarse a el de otra forma, tendría que ser esta. Porque para Rose Weasley se habia vuelto una necesidad estar cerca de Scorpious. No entendía la razón ni le interesaba mucho, porque desde ahora empezaba a notar cosas como que el gris es un color de ojos muy cálido, y el cabello rubio era muy atrayente, que la barbilla puntiaguda, la tez blanca y las facciones perfectas iban totalmente a juego con unos labios carnosos y _que se veian_ muy suaves.

Malfoy sonrió altanero.

-Te eche de menos Weasley…

Rose se puso colorada hasta las orejas y bajo la mirada nerviosa. Su corazón se acelero al mil por hora y su respiración se agito mas de lo que hubiera querido

-Yo también Malfoy..-susurro para luego volver a perderse en sus bellos ojos grises.

* * *

Bien, esta pareja me encanta y es una de mis favoritas, sobre todo por la indirecta que le hecha Ron a su hija en King Cross sobre casarse con un sangre limpia, eso dio rienda suelta a mi imaginacion. En fin, si les gusto dejen un review, y si no, pues tambien, tal vez me puedan decir que hice mal :)

un besoo! chau..


End file.
